Bait
by SuzySorrowLess
Summary: Difficult times for lawyers in D.C. Four of them were found dead after having a date with an high-class call girl. They all were the same type, the Aaron Hotchner-Type. But it get s out of hands, for Hotch and the girl...
1. beeing the bait

I was inspired by "pleasure is my business", but I didn´t like the way it ended. So I did my version, hope You like it. And please, have mercy, this ist the first one in english, the story was published by me first with , entitled "Der Lockvogel"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Hotch was sitting in a hotel lobby and he was trying to look more relaxed than he was. "You look good, but don´t be so nervous," Emily squealed in his ear. The talk was easy, he thought, she doesn´t have to meet with a potential serial killer from the oldest profession in the world. Four lawyers were found dead in Washington lately, all of them had a date with a platinum blonde high-class call girl, all of them were missing a crucial part of the body, after the date. The victims were all the same type and matched perfectly one of the profilers, me, Hotch thought.

That's why he was sitting in that lobby, (not) nervous and waiting for things to come. The real problem, however, was not to mimic the bait, that sometimes was part of the job. Since Haley´s death he had not been with a woman, and the idea of having sex with a call girl who castrated her customers after the work was done, was not necessarily what he wanted do right now. I almost behave like Reid, Hotch thought sarcastically. He looked at his watch, she was late.

The potential serial killer got out of the cab. She handed the driver $ 50 and said "keep the change." The woman walked into the hotel. Her eyes wandered around, seeking and remained hanging on a slender, dark-haired man, who looked straight at his watch. No typical customer, the woman thought immediately. She felt touched by him in a peculiar way. I guess I'm getting old, she thought, and put on a warm smile. "I'm Violet, I am so sorry for keeping You waiting." "It was worth every minute," Hotch said and raised from the chair. She was medium-sized and had platinum blonde hair that was cut sharply above her shoulder. She wore an embroidered black coat and a form-fitting Chinese silk dress, that came to light while she was opening her coat a bit. Her eyes were huge and had the color of violets. Violet, he thought, how fitting. "That was quite well," he heard Prentiss in his ear. "Would you like something to drink?" Hotch asked. "We should do the business side at first," she said. "Of course," Hotch handed her the newspaper with the concealed envelope, she put it in her clutch. "You don´t want to check on that?" Violet smiled, "there has to be a little faith. So You have a little advantage. You know my name, how do You want me to call You?" "My name is Aaron" Hotch said, trying to smile likewise. "All right, Aaron, it's your game, I belong to you, just for this night, of course", "tell her, You want to have Dinner," Prentiss whispered. "I thought we could eat something, but, I'm a stranger here, what do you suggest?" "If you like four-star cuisine, the "Town House"if You like something more familiar, the "Bellini". Two blocks from here, we might as well dance there, if you want," Violet waited for an answer. She was clueless, most of her customers behaved otherwise. Usually there were no preliminaries, maybe a drink at the bar, most guys were just heading for the bedroom, finally they had paid for their fun more than enough. He had given no special preference. A simple thing, Holly said. Maybe he was just lonely, Violet thought, he looked a lot like that, anyway.

"Bellini", Aaron decided with a little help from Prentiss. Emily sent forward Morgan and Reid. Hotch offered his arm and she linked with him. Together they left the hotel towards Bellini.  
"What do you do for a living Aaron?" she began the conversation. "I'm a lawyer in New York," Hotch reeled off his legend. "I am here on business for a few days." "Criminal case?" she wanted to know, "economic crime", "Ah, tax evasion, your client is innocent, of course." "Of course," confirmed Hotch. Violet laughed and so did Hotch. Emily wondered, she never heard Hotch laugh that way before. It felt like a small stitch through her heart.  
Aaron opened the door as they entered the Bellini. "Madame Violet", the waiter gave them a warm welcome, "nice to see you again, Madame. Your usual table?" "Very nice, Rene, thank You", she replied. Apparently she was here more often, Hotch thought. He noted Morgan and Reid, sitting at the bar. Rene led them to a secluded corner and took Violet's coat to the dressing room. Violet sat in close proximity to Hotch. He could smell her perfume. A blend of vanilla and incense. He could feel the hairs on his arm drew up slightly. He realized how much he missed the company of a woman, not only the physical aspects, he found it enjoyable, not even to talk about murder and mayhem, but on art and literature. Hotch slowly realized that there was a reason, why she could demand such prices. It was not just about sex, it was about company and about feeling comfortable. If that was not purely professional, he could almost have enjoyed it. The waiter came with the menu, "Good evening, Madame, a zombie for apéritif?" She nodded, "for the gentleman, too?" "If you don´t drink cocktails at all, then skip it" warned Prentiss. "Why not," she heard Hotch say. Emily rolled her eyes, what the hell was Hotch doing? He wasn´t acting like he usually does, he seemed relaxed, good Lord, what was he doing? "Why don´t You find us something to eat?" the unSub asked right now. "Anything you do not like?" Hotch wanted to know. "To like everything is part of my business", said the blonde with a hoarse voice and she was catching Aaron with her violet eyes. Hotch´s whole body tingled. Do with me what ever you want to do, she could have said instead. She broke the spell. "I'm allergic to seafood", she gave an information at least and Hotch got down on the floor again. He opted for saltimbocca.

Reid and Morgan were still sitting at the bar and holding on to some non-alcoholic cocktails. Reid was playing with his tiny umbrella. "I could not do that," he said. "What couldn´t You do, kiddo?" Morgan asked, "what Hotch just does, and has to do," Reid changed color. "If we can arrest our suspect, it should be worth it, if not then the state loses 5000 and Hotch gains this new experience." Morgan grinned as he said that. It doesn´t look like a "sacrifice" for Hotch at all. He watched Aaron and Violet, they were dancing after dinner. The woman had put her arms around his neck and Hotch´s hands caressed tenderly Violets back.  
"We should go," Hotch said hoarsely. Prentiss didn´t really like to hear that. "Be careful and don´t lose control, Hotch", why do I have to say that? Hotch ist never losing control at all. Emily was annoyed, her team leader could not be seriously interested in a "commercially available", or was he?

so, what do you think? just tell me...


	2. green monster

Rossi was watching Hotch and the unSub stepping into the elevator. He was against the use of Hotch for a decoy. These missions were always a risky business, he had already seen more than one going south. The profile was telling that the perpetrator struck after the physical act, like a praying mantis, devouring the male after mating. The risk of a unSub suddenly changing his MO was always present. The possibility of Hotch losing his nerve, wasn´t something, Rossi was afraid of, but you never knew. He was laughing while stepping with the woman in the elevator. Shining through the old Hotch, Hotch before the tragedy, before he transformed himself into closed clam, Rossi thought. "Where are they?" Morgan asked suddenly from behind. "Just entered the elevator," said Rossi. "Where is Reid?" " With Prentiss in the OB van, they will join us later on." The two agents were waiting for a few minutes, then also hit the elevator, to get to their room, the room next to Hotch and the unSub.

"Let me do it," Violet said, the locking system was kind of stubborn, Hotch tried the keycard three times and the system remained red. He ist nervous, she tought, smiling, that made him...loveable, crossed her mind, had she just been developing feelings for a customer, that was so inappropriate. But the way he behaved made it so easy, Violet thought. His hand on her back was tender and loving, and there had not been a lack of respect for one minute. But this was a brutal business, she remembered, not a stupid Pretty Woman candy cupcake romance. Violet pulled the keycard sharply through the system and opened the door. Hotch put his hand on her shoulder and together they entered the hotel room. Violet turned into Hotch´s direction and loosened his tie. "You will not need this right now," she said, and she also removed his jacket. Her coat took the same way as his jacket. "I need to just fresh up a bit," she went to the bathroom. "You don´t have do that," Emily said to Hotch. "I know," he whispered in the bouquet on the table. But the fact was, and Aaron was surprised by the way he felt, that he wanted to. Traitor, he scolded himself, his whole body demanded Violet so desperate, he also wanted to believe that she was not the one they were looking for. He knew, that he was stepping on thin ice and took out his earpiece. Hotch could not take the risk that she discovered it. She came out of the bathroom, putting her purse on the nightstand and went to Hotch, "So Aaron, how do you want me to be?" she asked softly. What am I doing here? Aaron thought, it was crazy and dangerous, I never should have gone that far, never, ever. I am such an idiot. "Just as you are," said Hotch, he did not know what else to say. Violet nodded and slowly slid her hands under his shirt. "Kiss me," she whispered, "You are allowed to do so," she added, as Hotch hesitated.

In the next room Prentiss was moving like a tiger in a cage back and forth. "Sit down, you're driving me crazy," Morgan bleated, " Even for us, this is not easy, take a look at Reid." Spencer had put his iPod on full blast, you could hear,despite his earplugs, that Mick Jagger just revealed to be born in a Crossfire Hurricane. "So cool down, Prentiss okay?"

Hotch´s lips touched Violets. He nibbled gently on her lower lip and his tongue begged for entrance. She moaned softly and opened her mouth just a little. She was teasing Hotch a little bit, before she kissed him back. Hotch slid down the zipper of her dress and Violet let the silk slip over her shoulders to the ground, gradually followed by Aaron's clothes, piece by pieces. Violet out slipped a quiet "oh Lord", when she saw the scars on his torso. Hotch put a finger to her mouth and said "not now". He pulled her to the bed, he kissed her neck and rubbed gently over her collarbone, his hands cupped her breasts. He provoked her gently with his thumb and she responded immediately. Her body turned toward him, she could already feel his hardness against her belly. Hotch gasped loudly as Violet covered his shaft and rubbed it gently. With the other hand she reached toward her bag on the bedside table. Don´t do it, Hotch thought and grabbed her hand. Violet paused briefly and looked at Aaron, "I don´t know where you might hide your condoms, mine are in my purse." Hotch released her hand and watched her doing the necessary precautions. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as Hotch glided slowly into her. He was taking his time, he wanted her to feel comfortable with his size. Violet breathed heavily, he fulfilled her, completely, and he didn´t hurry. He was almost considerate and this feeling plunged Violet over the edge. She had to pretend nothing, she gave herself to Hotch, unreservedly.

"Quinn," she groaned as she came, "my name is Quinn," Hotch came with her and a few seconds later he rested exhausted on her still trembling body. He was laying with his head on her belly and Violet-Quinn caressed Aaron's hair. She enjoyed his warm breath on her belly, and his tender hand stroking her thigh. "How long you stay" Hotch asked. "I usually go now, but right now I don´t want to go anywhere, damn unprofessional, don´t You think?" "I want You to stay," Hotch said firmly. "Quinn, where does it come from?" "Aquinna, my father had a somewhat oblique taste. But I was lucky, my little sister is called Bristol." She laughed softly and Hotch could hear her affection for her sister literally.

"Is it over?" Reid asked a room further, ready to use his earplugs again. Rossi nodded, "Actually, she would have to strike now, why doesn´t she?" asked Rossi, Morgan was just as uncertain as his colleague. "I think she would have done it long ago, if she was our unSub. Instead, she talks about her family that does not fit. What do you think, Prentiss?" Emily was sitting motionless in a chair. The green monster had total control, she was jealous like hell. Every sound of Hotch and the other girl has been like a burning needle, drilled into her heart. She was hiding her feelings for Hotch already for months and now she had to hear, how he went to bed with another one, no, not just going to bed with her, no, they were making love. Prentiss had recognized in his tone how close Hotch was letting the unSub get near to him. Prentiss got up, walked wordless into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Quinn had fallen asleep next to Hotch and he cast a glance at the platinum blonde. Either they were led astray from the obvious, and the profile was fundamentally wrong, or there was an other one. She slept quietly and ... peaceful, Hotch didn´t find a more suitable adjective than this, according to the profile the unSub was in a rage, aggressive, and she cut off the genitals of their victims. Hotch looked through her bag, there wasn´t much in it. Blackberry, keys, wallet, condoms, her fee. Even in her coat he couldn´t find something, that could be used as a weapon. Hotch gut feeling was clear, she was not the person, they were looking for. She was so not what he had expected. Aaron returned gently back to her, but Quinn woke up anyway. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily, "two," said Hotch and kissed her playfully. She returned the kiss and let slip her hands over his chest, she stroked the muscles on his stomach, not a six-pack, she thought, but in good shape. She didn´t like those vain posers who were interested in nothing, except their body. Hotch gasped as she touched his groin and the inside of his thigh, "Quinn," he said softly. "That has nothing to do now with our Deal for tonight, I'm doing it because I want to," she explained. "Then do not stop," Hotch told her hoarsely.

"Hotch has lost control," said Reid, "clearly", "He knows what he's doing," said Rossi, hoping on this occasion that it was that way. Hotch behaved currently not like himself, Rossi suspected that Aaron´s suppressed feelings finally found a way out. Morgan had gone into the bathroom to Prentiss. "Do you want to talk about it?" "About what?" Prentiss didn´t want to talk definitely. "About slamming that damn door? Or that You're nuts about Hotch? Come on, don´t look like that, any idiot can see it." Derek had become loud. "What are you upset like this?" Emily asked irritated. "Because you don´t see the obvious," Derek snapped, also slamming the door as he left.

"Would You mind, helping me with that dress?" Quinn asked Hotch some time later. "Only if I have to," grunted Aaron, but did what she wanted. "I´m just leaving, okay?", Quinn did not want a long goodbye, she was already upset enough. Hotch watched her as she left the room, what the hell was he thinking? To sleep with her for a second time was just stupid, even if it felt so right at that moment.

Beeing Violet again, she stepped back in the hotel corridor. It was so long ago, she had a suitor told her real name. My little Violet, her father always called her and she kept the name because it fitted somehow. And of course, to separate her private life from the life as a call girl. A life that she actually dropped down, over a year ago. She pressed the elevator button. "There are some questions, we like to ask You," Violet was approached from behind. "I´m sorry?" she said, turning around and suddenly facing three FBI guys, showing their badges to her.


	3. a bigger whore

"How many times do You want me to repeat, I do not know these men!" Violet sat in an interrogation room with an FBI agent named Rossi and she was slowly but surely losing patience. "The men were last seen in the company of a platinum blonde prostitute. A few hours later, the victims were found with severed genitals. Just a coincidence, Miss Carson?" asked Rossi like it was a mantra. "How should I know about these things? Surely this is convenient for you? I'm blonde and I'm a hooker. But I do have nothing to do with the death´s of these men. Apparently You got nothing, no DNA, or other evidence. So I will leave now. Or otherwise arrest me, and I will insist on my constitutional rights, and call my lawyer. And speaking about a lawyer, I don´t think about shysters but..., "Violet turned around because of another man entering the room. "You must help us here, Quinn," said Hotch.

She looked from one to the other, and suddenly she understood.

"You have no right to call me Quinn," she said flatly, and Hotch had the feeling to solidify to ice under her gaze. "I'm so stupid, I should have known, you were too good to be true. Say what you have to say and then I'll go." Hotch pointed at the photos. "These four men, a woman, that fits your description, is responsible for her death. I'm sure you're not the one. But perhaps you know her. These men had family, wife, children. If you don´t want to help me, that's fine, but help them to find closure." She remained silent. Hotch could see, she was thinking about making a decision. "Quinn, please," he appealed urgently. "Can I get some coffee?" Hotch nodded and Dave disappeared facilitated with an "I'll take care." He had to get out of this freezer as quick as possible.

"I'm out of business, for more than a year. The day before yesterday an old contact called and asked me to stand in for one of her girls. The customer wanted a platinum blonde, desperadly, and I owed a favor", Rossi came back, "your coffee," Violet took a big gulp. "What´s the girls name, You jumped in for?" Hotch asked. "Keren Boyd, I am standing in for Keren Boyd." Rossi picked up his cell phone, "we have a name, Garcia. Keren Boyd, I need everything you have on her." Dave stormed out of the interview room. "Can I go now?" Violet's voice was still as cold as ice. Hotch nodded, "Good," Violet went through the door.

She was halfway out of the office, when Hotch grabbed her arm. "What?" Violet asked loudly, "I'm sorry", Hotch was saying, "Could You keep Your voice down, please?" No, I won´t, Quinn was thinking, "Do not touch me! And I'm still wondering why you reacted so funny when I tried to grab my bag. You thought I'm going to get out the knife? Maybe I'm a whore, but tonight, Aaron, tonight You have been the biggest whore I´ve ever met!" "I said I'm sorry," Hotch tried it again. "F*** me!" Violet snapped and went. "I've already done that tonight! Twice!" Hotch yelled after her. "The show is over," snapped Aaron to the surrounding police, disappeared in the interrogation room and slammed the door.  
"This door-slamming-thing has to be contagious," Reid said to Prentiss, who had just like everyone else followed the scene speechless.

Violet stood on the street outside the police station. She was still stunned. Bad enough that she was carried away and did a little private session with him, no, he also had to be a f****** cop. Violet had been deceived. From his quiet, thoughtful, unobtrusive way, but especially from his eyes, eyes, in which she had lost everything. Herself, her distance, her professionalism. She gave the mailbox in front of her a furious kick. "You´re damaging government property," Morgan said, smiling at the very angy woman. "Really?" Violet was still not even with the Government and kicked again. "Your damn "Government property" has damaged me tonight!" "Hotch has done his job, it was nothing personal," he tried to explain and made things a little worse unintentionally. "Nothing personal," she said bitterly, " perhaps the first time was his job, but when he fu-" she interrupted herself, "the second time it was personal." "Let us take a few steps," Morgan said. "I want to tell you something about Hotch." "Hotch?" Violet repeated. "Aaron Hotchner" Morgan completed. "I'm listening," she said. "Eighteen months ago, Hotch´s wife was killed. This made him a lot more closed. He was never like an open book, if you know what I mean. But now he no longer shows his emotions, he shuts down the door for all of us. I do not know how You did it, but tonight, and how he just yelled at You, it's like a crack in his armor " "Are You trying to marry off your boss with a prostitute?" Violet sounded not like Antarctica, but still at least as cold as Canada. This girl is like a tough nut to crack, Derek thought. "I try to make you realize that Hotch is not insensitive jerk who uses women and then throw´s them away, as you might think." "You have no idea what I think ... Agent Morgan, right?" "You feel used, maybe dirty, you opened up to him and showed a part of your personality when you slept with him and told him your real name, because this time it was not just business and not just sex. What was it? What did Hotch do, so different from what the others did? What was it, Violet?" "He said that he wanted me the way I am," she admitted. "Think about that", Derek said and went.

Prentiss knocked at the door of the interrogation room. "Hotch?" He stood in the middle of the room, his arms crossed and did not answer. Aaron was just clueless and he was angry with himself, he, who always hid behind a wall of aloofness and only showing his feelings to Jack, he had slept with a call girl, and it got out of his hands. Hotch did not know what this feelings were, he had for Quinn, she had given him what he needed and he had shamelessly exploited her. He did hurt Quinn and, regardless, whether she was a prostitute or not, she earned no so such behavior. "We have Boyd's address, are you coming?" Without a word he turned to Emily. "You did nothing wrong," she said. "No? Why then do I feel just like a bastard?" Hotch asked sharply. "You've done your job and Violet did hers, that's all." "It was more than that," said Aaron and in Emily grew the realization that she lost him. You didn´t own him, volunteered her inner voice, you can only lose what belongs to.

All right, are some of You out there still with me? some feedback would be so nice...


	4. give it a try

"Quinnie, come here, quick, someone is arrested who looks just like you! Come on!" The 15-year-old Bristol was almost screaming her head off. "What's wrong?" Quinn rushed into the living room where her sister was watching television. "Look," squeaked Bristol and Quinn sat down beside her on the sofa. Keren, she thought, how could she do such a thing? Quinn knew Keren only fleetingly, but she wasn´t strange or occurred violent at all. You can misjudge people so easily, it happens pretty fast. She thought of Aaron, or Hotch, as his colleague had called him. Her first impression of him was right, he was lonely and he has lost his wife. Quinn knew the feeling very well, losing people you love. In the background of the report she saw Aaron and Rossi, pushing Keren in a patrol car. Aaron held his arm a bit awkward and his sleeves looked as if it were wet. The reporter was explaining that an agent was wounded during the arrest of the woman, which was a highly suspect for the murder of four lawyers, she made fierce resistance. "You look so funny, is something wrong?" Bristol wanted to know of her sister, who sat stiffly beside her, "You know someone from that case?" Quinn nodded, "Do you know someone from the FBI? If yes, that´s phat, whom?" "Phat is a phrase that I don´t want to hear, Bristol, and don´t say fully phat, I don´t want to hear that either." The teen stuck out his tongue at his sister, "You just said it yourself!"

Hotch stifled a cry of pain, as the paramedics put the last stitch. Keren Boyd had hurt him with the razor in the forearm, when he had tried to snatch her weapon. "What about a tetanus vaccination, Agent Hotchner?" the paramedic asked him. "I had one, lately", Hotch tried to get away with it."Sure You had",said the paramedic and pulled the syringe. Prentiss arrived a few minutes later at the medical car, "how are you?" " I'm still alive", Hotch said with a slight groan. Emily handed him a slip of paper to his uninjured hand."What is it?" Hotch asked. "Vio ... Quinn's address. She runs an antique shop in downtown, for over a year. She did not lie, she's really out of business. I thought, maybe you want to talk to her " Prentiss found it hard to say that and she turned to go. "Emily? Thank you", Hotch said.

"Thank you for what?" Morgan asked. "I told him Quinn's address," Prentiss said, frustrated. "You did that?" Morgan was surprised, "why so suddenly?" She shrugged, "because he wants her and not me. I couldn´t ignore that fact. Moreover, I like happy endings, even if it is not mine now." Morgan grinned, hugging and kissing Prentiss straight on her mouth. "Maybe your happy ending is not so far away as you think," he said and left Prentiss speechless. The obvious, she suddenly thought, in the hotel, he said, she would not see the obvious. Morgan was never losing a word in this direction, Emily was surprised, had she really been blind and only focused on Hotch? A small smile crept onto her face. She would have to find out if Morgan was just fooling around, as usual, or this time really ment, what he was saying. That would be a challenge, but Emily never was afraid of challenges.

The cab stopped in front of the house, it said "Carson Antiques" in squiggly letters. Hotch got out of the cab a bit tedious and handed the driver a generous tip. The floor above the store was brightly lit and from an open window boomed loud music, Puff Daddy, Hotch thought, or was the name again somehow different? He noticed a pizza delivery service who approached the house and wanted to ring. Hotch showed his badge, "the supply is for Carson?" "I did not do anything", the delivery guy said, scared and almost dropping the pizzas. "I didn´t say so", Aaron muttered, "how much is it?" "25" Aaron gave him 30 and took the delivery himself. "Shall I ring the bell?" asked the guy overlooking Hotch´s arm in a sling. Hotch accepted the offer gladly. The ringing was acknowledged, with a sum, the door opened and Hotch walked up the stairs. At the door stood a young girl, looking in amazement at the dark-haired man in a suit standing in front of her. Bristol recognized him immediately, the FBI man in the news. She grinned cheeky, "I guess, government payment really sucks, if agents incidentally must deliver pizza," Hotch grinned back involuntarily, she had to be Quinn's little sister, the resemblance was striking, even if Bristol's eyes were more grey and her hair slightly darker. "I wanted to see your sister, she's here?" asked Aaron. "Nope, but she will be back any minute. She is at the bank. Don´t have to wait on the stairs," she said as Aaron made no attempt to enter the apartment. She took the boxes, "so what?" "I'm Aaron," he said, and entered. "It´s Bristol, and I saw You in the news, good job, You did." She studied Hotch extensively. "Did I pass?" he asked after a few minutes. "Well, you have not failed", the girl was laughing, "Wanna drink some coke?" Hotch nodded, "You live with your sister?" "Quinnie raised me, our parents died shortly after my birth. I'm not always giving it easy to her," Bristol told him quietly. Hotch guessed that´s why Quinn had to, what she did, the money must be leaving the house faster than coming in. "How old Quinn was back then?" "When our parents died? Nineteen." "Must have been very hard," Hotch said, Bristol nodded, "but she never complained."

"I'm back," Quinn called from the hallway, "there's already something to eat?" "Yes, and the guy from the delivery service is so cute, I invited him to stay", replied a laughing Bristol. "What?" Quinn asked and entered the living room. "I'm hurt," said Hotch, "and I brought food", "and you think that's enough?" she wanted to know. Aaron was relieved, she didn´t kick him out immediately, that was, what he suspected. He remembered her very angry. "I've already set the table," said Bristol reporting from the dining room. "Keren did that?" Quinn said quietly, looking at his arm, "It looks worse than it is," said Hotch, "I was a bit distracted, I had made a mistake." "You want to make it up to me?" "I want to try, Quinn," he said seriously. Quinn was not sure if she wanted to have the FBI man in her life, but an attempt would certainly not hurt. "You heard," she said, smiling, "Dinner is ready."

All right, that´s it. Did you like it? You might be curious, what happens to Quinn and Hotch? Will this try work out? I am going to answer this question, this story is tbc...

(but I am "lost in translation" right now, so it will take a little while, but "Tarot-Killer" is on it´s way)


End file.
